1. Field of the Application
The application relates to a door assembly, and more particularly, to a door assembly and an electronic device using the door assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in technology industry, an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer and a tablet computer have been widely adopted in daily life to provide desired information for a user at anytime, and the electronic device is developed to meet design requirements of easy operation, multiple functionality, and attractive exterior design. At the same time, the electronic device is gradually designed towards a trend of being lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, so as to improve both operability and portability of the electronic device.
In the electronic device, an opening is usually disposed at a lateral side of a casing, and a connection port corresponding to the opening is disposed in the casing, so that the electronic device may be connected to an external device through the connection port, or an additional electronic element may be inserted into the connection port to expand functions of the electronic device. For instance, the connection port for inserting a memory card may be disposed in the electronic device, so that a storage capacity of the electronic device may be increased by the memory card being inserted additionally. At the same time, capabilities of water proofing and dust proofing of the electronic device may be lowered, thus dust or moisture in the air may easily enter inside the electronic device through the opening to cause damages. Therefore, a door cap is usually disposed in the electronic device for covering the opening and the connection port, so as to prevent dust or moisture from entering through the opening to damage the electronic device. The door cap is commonly provided with a structure disposed at an outer surface thereof for the user to lift up the door cap manually. For instance, a recess may be formed at an edge of the door cap and served as a finger grip portion, so that the door cap may be lift up outwardly by the user buckling the finger grip portion with fingers. However, the structure located at the outer surface of the door cap may ruin the exterior design of the electronic device, and prone to dust accumulation. In addition, an operating method for opening the door cap with said structure is also relatively more inconvenient.